


Secret Relationship

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [36]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: No one could ever think that Dwight and Jim were a couple, that was not even on the radar. Dwight and Jim were polar opposites, not in the cute way you saw on movies.It was the kind of opposition that created wars, caused disruptions.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Dwight and Jim bickered like an old married couple. The constant one upmanship, pranks, and heated yelling would've never let anyone in the office think that the two were actually together.

They seemed incompatible; Jim was the suave salesmen who everyone got along with. Dwight was the hotheaded, griping one that his coworkers tolerated.

They say opposites attract, but these two had anything but attraction. Dwight's yells would reach the workers ears as they unabashedly listened to him go into a tirade against Jim and yell at him for his idiocy.

Jim himself would look around the office, grin and act unaffected by Dwight's yells. Sometimes though he would retaliate and say something cruel or bide his time and perform a prank on the other man, causing Dwight to be even angrier and humiliated in front of everyone.

If opposites truly did attract then these two would still not be together. Dwight would complain about the disgusting, undrinkable coffee that Jim had made in the kitchen and Jim would retaliate to his mean words by taking Dwight's cup and dumping its contents into the sink. 

When Dwight was humming one of his favorite songs, Jim would stare at him until he stopped. Anyone who watched these two for more then two seconds would know that they were the most incompatible. 

The thing was people only saw what they wanted to see. They wanted to see the battle between the two polar opposite men, by wanting this they missed the relationship between the two that had blossomed. 

Of course there was hatred, that had festered for many years on both sides, but now that hatred was a running joke for the two. 

When Dwight griped about the coffee and how it was tasted like burnt coffee beans, Jim gave his boyfriend a concerned look. He didn't want Dwight to get sick, so he dumped the coffee out and promised to make a new cup for Dwight later. 

Jim often would be caught staring at Dwight. He claimed to the cameras it was for pranks. This was partly the truth and it was as much information as he wanted to give to them, but that wasn't the real reason for his staring at Dwight. 

He was hopelessly in love with the other man. He found him intriguing, an alluring presence that he could never get out of his head even when they weren't together. 

He found himself frequently looking up at Dwight, a slight smile lingering on his face when he would look back down. He loved how Dwight would hum as he shuffled through his papers. He loved more how Dwight would catch him staring and would turn slightly pink and hurriedly look down. 

A couple minutes later though his humming would return and he would get lost in his work and his thoughts again, smiling slightly when he could feel Jim's eyes looking at him. 

Dwight thought Jim was an aggravating presence in the office. He became even more irritating when they started dating. "Jim, you can't just frame pictures of your face and put them on my desk" Dwight scolded with a concealed grin as he held the frame up to Jim, pretending to be angry when he said this. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Dwight. That seems like you framed my face and wanted to look at all day" Jim said with a grin, leaning back in his chair. "False" Dwight replied. "True" Jim hummed back. "False" Dwight said with gritted teeth. "True" Jim replied, spinning in his chair. "You're so annoying" Dwight loudly said, but privately smiled at Jim. 

"You know I wouldn't hate having a picture of us framed on my desk" Dwight whispered as they stood in the kitchen. "I wouldn't either" Jim replied with a smile over his coffee cup. 

When the two put pictures of them standing together, with their arms wrapped around each other and smiling on their desk, the office attributed it to be a prank on each other. They figured both had put the pictures up and were waiting for the other to put it down first or something absurd like that, because that is how Jim and Dwight's relationship functioned. 

No one could ever think that Dwight and Jim were a couple, that was not even on the radar. Dwight and Jim were polar opposites, not in the cute way you saw on movies. 

It was the kind of opposition that created wars, caused disruptions. With Jim and Dwight, the office was always filled with the loud yelling of Dwight's, the laughs from Jim's pranks, and humming from Dwight. 

"You would think people would know by now" Jim said with a chuckle. "When I kissed you on the forehead yesterday by accident, Phyllis giggled. I think she thought it was a prank" he noted. Dwight rolled his eyes, "well they are a bunch of idiots" Dwight said. Jim rolled his eyes, "you love them. Also do you think Angela will buy us a cat as a wedding gift?" Jim asked. "I hope not. There's no use for them" Dwight said.

"Bet you $10 dollars she does" Jim said, "$15 she doesn't" Dwight responded. "$20 she does" Jim replied. "30 she doesn't" Dwight countered, walking out of the kitchen. "$35" Jim responded. This continued much to the dismay of their coworkers. Yeah no way these two could be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Abby and Samjax. Thank you for being so supportive and for the amazing comments, I appreciate it so much<333

Dwight and Jim were officially going to become the old married couple they always acted like. "So guys we wanted to tell you that Dwight and I are together and we're actually getting married and you guys are invited" Jim said with a bright smile as he told the entire office. 

"Yeah right" Phyllis said, rolling her eyes and turning back to her work. Stanley looked up briefly, but shut his eyes and went back to his nap. "I thought you were with the curly haired one" Creed piped up. "Um Pam? And no we're best friends" Jim said. "No Annabelle" Creed said, pointing to Pam. 

"Okay" Jim said, shifting his body back to face Dwight and raising his brows. "Okay guys we know this is a prank" Michael said with a roll of his eyes as he walked out of his office. "It's not. Guys we are seriously getting married" Dwight said, speaking up for the first time since Jim had made their announcement. 

"Give it a rest" Phyllis said sighing. The entirety of the office, minus Pam who knew they were together; did not believe them. 

"I can't believe no one believes we are dating" Jim said to Pam and Dwight as they ate lunch. "They'll believe you eventually" Pam consoled him. 

They did not. Didn't even flinch when Dwight and Jim walked in with their hands entwined. Barely looked up when Jim said "I love you" to Dwight when they were all in the break room together. 

Ignored their kiss when Jim had closed a big sale and Dwight had pumped his fist and wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him into a kiss. The office was immune to their very real relationship. 

They all still came to Jim and Dwight's wedding on Schrute Farms. Enjoyed the festivities, cheered them on as the two had their first dance. "How much did you spend on this Jim? This is a lot for a prank" Phyllis said with a drunken giggle. 

"Phyllis, this isn't a prank, we're actually married" Jim said with a grin, with his arm wrapped around Dwight. "Okay Jim" Phyllis replied with a wink. 

"I can't believe they still don't believe us" Jim said, slightly loudly as he looked at Dwight. Dwight laughed and kissed Jim. "It's fine. You owe me $500 dollars though Jim" Dwight said, pressing his lips lightly against Jim's lips as he smirked into their kiss. "Angela got us a cat statue, that should still count" Jim argued. "No it doesn't" Dwight replied, wrapping his arms around Jim and kissing him fully, stopping him from continuing their argument.


End file.
